User blog:Rubylavendar1727/Hybrids Who Were in the Original RP
Okay, so some of us were on chat (mostly people from the original RP), and we referred to Kayla. Eventide/Moonsilver didn't know who Kayla was, as she was not in the original RP. So we explained to her. So basically what I will be doing on this page is giving some info on the characters from the original RP. Not all of them, because there were A LOT (most of them who dropped out anyway), but some of them, mostly the ship-related ones. I will also be referring to some ships in the old RP, and I'll be talking a little about those too. So, here goes!: Birch Birch is a 14-year-old Harpy eagle hybrid. He was originally created by Drippy (back then, dolphinhawk25, has now switched accounts to swimmingazure32, I think), but later, Drippy dropped out of the RP, and Luna (wolfdawn255) began RPing Birch. RubyLavender (cleverruby17/amazinglavender27/moi) also temporarily RPed Birch once. He was Avis's love interest in the first RP, and Avis seemed to have returned his feelings. He and Avis were once going to have kids. For more stuff about Birch, go here For more info about the Avirch kids, go here Kayla Kayla is a Barn Owl hybrid. She is 14 years old. It is possible that she was created solely to cause trouble for Avis, but I'm not sure. I think so. She is known for being Psycho #2 in the original RP and also for having a crush on Birch. She made her first appearance in an abandoned house or something, where she was tending to Birch. She then went and met the other hybrids, and kept looking for excuses to spend time with Birch, which slightly irritated Birch, but he was too nice to tell her to go away. She was jealous of Avis, because Birch and Avis seemed to have a very close relationship. Later, Avis was injured and Birch was carrying her. Birch was flying, and Kayla, being clingy, was flying with him. Birch told Kayla he didn't return her feelings for him, which made Kayla so angry she pushed him, which caused him to drop Avis. (I mean, even Ella wouldn't do that. I think. I feel like she'd just run away sobbing.) Avis almost died from the fall, and Birch flew after her. Kayla was then captured by Miss Clarton. Miss Clarton promised to give her Birch if she helped the government. Her consciousness or whatever was later placed in a clone of Avis. She then followed Avis when she was alone and knocked her unconscious, then went back to the hybrids and pretended to be Avis and happily cuddled with clueless Birch or something, who was confuzzled. They later discovered who she was, and were debating whether to kill her or not. Then someone asked where Kayla's original body was, and Kayla told them that if they killed her, she would wake up with her consciousness in her original body. Then the RP died pretty soon after. For more info about Kayla, go here More later, feel free to edit. Category:Blog posts